


The Pornstar Next Door

by lilsocks



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsocks/pseuds/lilsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having his favorite pornstar as a new neighbor is the least of Rosinante problem when a case comes across his desk that goes deeper than he would like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pornstar Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece
> 
> AUTHOUR'S NOTE: Please show support by favoriting, following and leaving a comment telling me what you think.

CHAPTER 1

Rosinante made sure the door to his apartment was locked before he went to his office comfortable dressed in sweats and a hoodie. setting down in his in front of his computer the blond quickly turned on his laptop.

clicking on a file named tax reforms' Rosinante felt his cock began to stir. Inside the file was a small collection of lewd videos all featuring the same actor who went by the name Dr. Heart Stealer. scrolling through the video he clicked on one labeled riding dildo on chair and settled in.

the scene started with Dr. heart Stealer, who was completely naked save for the black tattoos that marked skin beautifully , making small talk with the camera crew off scream as he lubed up the massive red dildo that was attached to the chair he was setting in . Taking a rag from the back on the chair Dr. Heart Stealer wiped his hands and put it back then braced his hands on either side of the chair and lifted himself up. Rosinate watched intently as the tanned pornstar slowly sat down onto the large dildo , moaning as he did so.

beginning to palm that bulge in his sweats Rosinante stared completely transfixed as the pornstar threw his head back with a wide smile on his face as he rode the dildo . Palming soon was satisfying enough and Rosinante had to pull his cock free form his sweats so that he could stroke it . He started out with a slow sensual pace, but then Stealer leaned forward and braced his hand against the front of his chair . Now riding the red dildo at a much faster pace Stealer began to spew lewd comments of how much he loved being impaled be the oversized toy . Rosinante moaned as he leaned back and continued to stroked his cock as he listened to all the things Stealer was saying and to the sound of skin lightly thumping against the chair.

Rosinante swallowed thickly as Dr. Heart Stealer balanced himself on one hand and stroked his leaking cock .

" Are you close ?", someone asked off scream.

" Fuck ," Law panted an nodded ," Yes ,I'm so fucking close.

Rosinante didn't last any longer after he heard Dr. Heart Stealer. Stiffing his legs and cursing he came into his took a few minuets to calming down for his orgasm Rosinante grabbed a few tissues for a box on his desk and cleaned the cum off himself up as on his computer screen showed Dr. Heart Stealer cum leaked on the chair.

Closing the video before he grew hard from the satisfied smile of Dr. Heart Stealer after his own organism Rosinante got up from h chair and went to wash his hands. Since it was almost noon he thought that it was about time to go check him mail and get something to eat. Still looking presentable to the public even in a pair of sweats and a his blue hoodie all he did was slip on a pair of sneakers and head down to the lobby of his apartment building.

Arriving back to his apartment with a full stomach and his mail Rosinante saw someone trying to open the door next to his with an arm full of boxes. Looks like he had a new neighbor .

" Here let me help ." , he offered and took the boxes for the person.

" Thanks .", The man smiled and unlocked the door to his apparent .

Rosinante mouth went dry and he was sure that the whole face had turned the same red as the dildo in that video . His new neighbor was his favorite pornstar . All the fantasies that Rosinante had imagined about the man came to mind and made the situation much more embarrassing for himself.

" Are you ok?", Dr. Heart Stealer asked noticing how rigged Rosinante had become .

" Y-yea….tots," Rosinante tried to play it off like nothing but failed ," Here's your boxes."

" Thanks….I'm Law by the way."

" Cora, " he shoved his hands into his pocket and started to walk backwards, stumbling as he did ," I'll , uh, I'll see around."

Practically running back into his apartment Rosinante grabbed his cellphone and hit one on his speed dial.

" Ello'." A groggy voice answered.

" Doffy , I have problem ."

" it's just my brother , I'll be right back babe," Doffy said to someone then there was a short pause," So what hospital are you going to be at?"

" No , I'm not hurt….umm," Rosinante paced back and forth trying to find the words ," We're another grown man right?"

" Yes, last time I checked 28 was a grown man age."

" So as grown man it's completely normal that we watch pron."

Doffy laughed," Well I don't really have to ."

" Yea I know , not the point , I have this file on my laptop-"

" You mean the one labeled tax returns with al those videos of that pornstar was all the tattoos?"

" ….H-how the hell do you know about that?", Rosinante asked.

" Come on Cora , you're my little bro. I have to make sure that you don't fall into any of this weird kinks and besides that guys really hot, and flexible , and lewd , and-"

" Ok ok , I get it . The thing is ….he just moved in next door."

" Are you serious ?", his brother asked ," Why are you talking to me then go over there ."

Rosinante didn't say anything and let his brother figure it out," But you my little brother and you awkward as hell and a virgin"

" Yea….what do I do ?"

" Go and say hello?", his brother offered . There was a long pause of silence from both ends and he picked up on this ," You already met him didn't you . So how bad was it?"

" Yea, he was having trouble with a few boxes and I helped him . that was when I realized who he was and…."

" You made a total fool of yourself.", his brother finished for him.

" Yep."

" Cora you work as a profiler. your job is to get into people's head . Just analyze him and make up the best plan to get into this pants."

" You do realize who you're talking to Doffy. I don't have the charismatic charm that you have . "

The other end was quiet for a moment," Cora you a handsome young man , I should know since you are my twin, you can do it . Now I have to go . I have more private matters to attend to ."

Hanging up Rosinante rolled his eyes and slumped down on his coach . Of course he could make a plan to whoa his new neighbor by using psychology and keen observation skills, but the problem was he was to socially awkward to pull it off.

=0=

Rosinante locked the door to his apartment then adjusted his satchel . He enjoyed his day off yesterday , especially discovering that his new neighbor was the pornstar he often fantasized about, but now it was time to get back to work.

" Oh , good morning Cora-ya."

A pleasant feeling slithered down Rosinante spine as he turned to see Law coming out of his apartment. Like the first time they met all the naughty things that he imagined came to mind and he had to fight them and the hot sensation in his crotch off.

" G-good morning law. where are you heading off to this morning?", Rosinante made an attempt to make small talk as he and Law made their way down the hallway to the floor's elevator.

" School," he answered motion towards the black pack on his back.

" y-you're in high school!", Rosinante came to the conclusion in a panicked manner .

Law busted out in laughter as the two entered the elevator, " I know I look young , but I'm actually in med school."

" Oh, med school. That's pretty expensive."

" Yes very , but it'll all be worth it."

" Man , men school and an expansive place like here. How do you do it.", Rosinante though out loud and regretted it ," Not that isn't any of my business."

" Don't worry about it ," Law held up a hand," I just have a good job that pays well and is really flexible ."

Rosinante wondered if that was meant to be some kind of innuendo . Even though Rosinante already knew the answer he wanted to ask Law what kind of job he had, but he also didn't know how comfortable he was with talking about said job , So as the two walked out of the elevator and into the lobby he decided to let Law tell him on his own terms.

" Well have a good day ."

" You too.", law waved good-bye to Rosinante as they went their separate ways .

Taking a taxi to Grand line Police station Rosinante paid the diver and straightened his tie as he got out. Entering the station he was immediately approached by Sergeant Smoker who had the same annoyed frown he had when an interview wasn't go so well .

" Good morning Smoker.", Rosinante greeted the man.

" We need to in interview room three."

Rosinante nodded and followed the sergeant ," Who do you have in there?"

"Charles Yochan, 47, two kids, and an nice accountant job for Grand Line Bank. ", Smoker handing him a vanilla colored file.

Rosinante opened the file and gave it a quick look through," I can already tell you that his lawyer going to go for an insanity plea."

" We'll get to that later , right now we need to find out where his other daughter is."

" Right. " , Rosinante agreed as the two stopped in front of the large two way mirror of interview room three.

" How long has he been here?", Rosinante asked noticing the wrinkles on the man's dress shirt and the natural oils make his hair clump together .

" We picked him around three this morning after he called and told us how he murder his family. Been silent ever since, hasn't even asked for a lawyer. Sick bastard doesn't even seem like he cares."

" He's scared of something.", Rosinante noted looking at the man's position , he has leaning back in the chair in a casual manner , but his shoulders were tense.

" Well it ain't murder.", Sergeant Smoker scuffed.

" Then what a man who has not remorse for killing his family afraid of?", Rosinante closed the folder and entered the room.

" Hello Charles," Rosinante greeted setting down across from him, " I'm Rosinante Donquixote, I work as a profiler for the Grand Line police station."

Just slightly the man's left arm twitch . Something Rosinante said to Charles unsettles him . The question was what unsettle Charles; was it his name or that he was a profile.

" So you've heard me?"

" Not of you ," Charles shook his head," Just the name."

Rosinante assumed that it was his brother Doflamingo Donquixote, a successful lawyer, Charles was thinking of so he moved on, " Are you afraid of something Charles?"

" No ", he didn't make any eye contact.

" You want to get out of here don't you.", Rosinante began reading through the file again .

" Of course I do . I've already confessed to the murders so i don't get why you people don't send me to jail already?", Charles asked Rosinante sounding annoyed.

" We just need a few things from you first , If you are willing to cooperate things can go a lot faster."

" Fine , go get me paper and pen and I'll give you every damm detail ."

" We also need to know where your daughter is ."

Charles smiled and laughed, telling Rosinante ," I don't know. I Put all the money we had in her debit card and told her if she came home I'd have to kill her."

Rosinante was silent for more as he examined the man . Charles was agitated and in a hurry to go to jail. Charles may be seeking protection from something or someone . whatever he was seeking protection for also scared him , enough so that he thought the only way of protecting his family was killing them.

" Are you going to go get me that pen and paper or just sit there staring at me?", Charles asked .

" What were you scared of?"

" Excuse me?," Charles was definitely getting annoyed with the profiler," Listen you want a confession you got it, but I'm not going to sit here and indulge you in a useless conversation . I murder them .I shot my wife and when David came to see what the noise was i shot him too."

" Ok , " Rosinante nodded," Why?"

Charles was grew silent and pressed his lips together thinking of a lie as he look around the room ," My wife and I had been fighting , she was going to divorce me and take the kids… I did so no one could have them."

" What were the two of you fighting about? You and your family seemed very happy . David loved sports and excelled at him, Donna was popular , in a variety of student organization and volunteer groups, and you wife Rachel was active in the church and community but made time for her family. "

" I was seeing someone , a prostitute."

Rosinante signed and leaned on the table getting closer to Charles ," Charles I'm a profiler , I can tell when people are lying . you having looked at me once and though you're trying to act relaxed someone is obviously making you agitated . you're in such a rush to go to jail . Inmates don't think to highly of man who murder their loving families . You don't seem to really care though . you just want to get behind bars because you feel vulnerable on the outside . I need you to tell me why?"

" I'm a bad man . That's why.", he answered glaring at Rosinante.

Rosinante took a different approach," you said you sent your daughter away right , gave her all the money you had and said get lost ."

" Basically."

" You know the bank will be tracking her every purchase . I mean you can't just transfer such a large sum of cash over and assume that the bank won't be suspicious? . The bank won't be the only ones watching her purchase. you'd be surprised how easy it is for anybody to track a debit cards ….."

" They can." , Charles grew concerned.

" Yes, so you either tell us how we can find Donna or you can let whoever or whatever you so afraid of find her."

" No , no " Charles shook his head ," They can't . I thought she'd be safe."

" Safe form what?"

" From them…," Charles was showing the first dish of panic," Ok look I'll give you her debit card information and the address of her aunt that lives up state , just be sure to find her before they do."

" Ok, but with not actual knowledge of who are after you're daughter I cant grantee we can protect her."

" I really don't know who they are ," Charles shrugged.", We just communicate over email and disposable cell phones , but they have a symbol . i can draw it for you ."

" Ok , I'll have ask the sketch artist meet with you and some on shortly to take written statement.", Rosinante closed the file and stood up .

" Hey wait," Charles stopped the profiler just before he left the room, " You all can keep her safe right?"

" Last time I checked that what our job was."

" Good job.", Smoker told Rosinante after he closed the door behind him.

" I wonder who's after them ?"

" best bet is a gang. This city's full of them."

" True, well I have paperwork to attend . I think you can take care of this form here.

Rosinante went back to his desk and started to work on the large amount of paperwork he had piling up on his desk. Getting more into the paper work Rosinante barely noticed Sergeant Smoked stop by his desk until a sketched was spilled onto the desk. The sketched showed a smiley face with teeth and a line going diagonally throughout.

Looking up at Smoker Then back down at the sketch he asked," Is this the symbol of the gang?"

" Yea," Smoker nodded, " It mean anything to you?"

Handing him back the sketch Rosinante shook his head, "No , why do you ask?"

" Because Charles wanted to make sure you saw it.", Smoker slipped the paper back into the case file.

" paranoia," Rosinante suggested," He want to see if the police are in with this gang. His lawyer going to go for the insanity plea."

" Great. I need a smoke.", Sergeant Smoker sighed.

=0=

" What's wrong you with?," Rosinante older brother asked ," You love taco Tuesday."

" Something's been bothering me." , Rosinante admitted putting down the crumpled napkin in his hand.

" Is it work ? It's work isn't it.", Doflamingo knew what was bothering him.

Rosinante started to tell him brother ," This man i interviewed today had to make a sketch for us. He wanted me to specially to see the sketch . I'm pretty sure that the guys just paranoid . It's the sketch he made that's bothering me. I've never seen the symbol, but it seems familiar."

" What is it of?", Doflamingo asked .

" It's a smiley face with teeth and a line going through it."

Doflamingo looked up and made a diagonal slash into that ," Diagonally?"

Rosinante nodded ," I have seen it before haven't I."

" You have , but you were way to young to really remember it . It was a stupid pendent dad wore all the time."

" I have to go.", Rosinante said in shock .

" What's wrong?", Doflamingo asked but never got a chance to get an answer as his brother was already out the door.

" I'm eating the rest of your tacos!", he called out.

Making a full run down the street Rosinante had the police station three blocks away in mind. What he did not have in mind was his own clumsiness. Tripping over his own feet Rosinante went crashed down onto the pavement, his head smacking loudly against it.

Feeling a mix of intense pain and something cool on his forehead. Rosinante whole plans now changed. Stumbling up and holding his head people around him gave the blond strange and horrified looks. They really didn't bother Rosinante since this wasn't the first time his split his head open in public .Pulling out his cell phone and looking round at were he was he dialed Sergeant Smoker's number.

" What is Rosinante?", Smoker answered.

" I need you to meet me at Sacred Line."

"Don't you usually call your brother with this stuff?"

" yes but i just found something out about that symbol that i need to tell you now."

" Then tell me ."

" I totally would if I didn't have blood gushing from my forehead."

" Alright I'll be there in ten."

=0=

" Thank you ." , Rosinante thanked the doctor the had just finished his stitches.

" No problem son," the doctor said throwing his gloves in the trash," Someone will be in shortly to apply bandages ."

Once the doctor left Smoker, who had been patiently waiting in in the corner of the room, walked over to the bed.

" So the symbol, you know where it comes from?"

" Yea," Rosinante nodded and rubbed his hands together, " I've never seen it before but something in the back of my mind told me that i knew it . I asked my brother about it….That symbol was on a pendant my dad used to wear."

Smoker was about to say something to Rosinante , but a man walked into the room.

" I'm here to apply bandaging - Cora-ya?:

" L-Law.", Rosinante smiled and for a moment he forgot all about the symbol.

Law walked over the to table the blond was setting on and started to bandage the wound," What did you do to yourself?"

" Oh , this," Rosinante gave a nervous laugh," This is normal. I'm sort of a klutz."

" Sort of is putting it lightly.", Smoker huffed.

" And who's this ?", Law asked politely looking over the tall man's shoulder.

Smoker Help out a hand to Law and introduced himself," I'm Sergeant Smoker . I work with Cora."

" Oh, so you a police officer?", Law shook Smoker's hand and looked at Cora with something in his eyes that sent a shiver down the man's spine.

" No , " Cora waved his hands, he had failed police academy," I'm a profiler ."

"Well it was nice to get to know you a little better Cora-ya." Law said she threw the bandage wrapped away.

" Y-yea.", Cora nodded.

" You know he seem really familiar, Smoker said after Law left the room," Has he been arrested?"

" No , he's a med student."

Smoker rubbed his chin and thought for a moment," I could have sworn that I've seen him from somewhere before, maybe it was on t.v."

" Th-that's crazy! " Rosinante panicked," He's just a med student . There always so busy . He doesn't have time to be on t.v"

" True, Smoker agreed," So now about the symbol-"

"Let's not talk about that here ok , let's get back to the station.", Rosinante told him .

" Alright Let's go klutz."

=0=

" So let me get this straight," Sergeant Smoker too a drag for his cigar," The gang that was after Charles and his family shared the same symbol with a pendant your father wore."

" Possibly the same," Rosinante looked out over the railing at the roof's of the various building's in Grand Line City," Listen the possibility that the symbol not being connects aren't very high . When my mother dad my father just took off . my dad was always careful, it was just the way his was, if he was in a gang he hid it well from us."

" You think your dad's connected to this ?", Smoker asked knowing that if the profiler got to emotionally invested in the case he would have to be removed from it.

" No, it's to early to make an assumption like that," Rosinante shook his head," what I'm saying is the gang that was after Charles and his family are careful and organized , but not big like the Whitebeards or Big Mom's group."

" Like one of the new gangs that have been gain ground. You the like the Straw Hats."

" You've been mentioning them a lot lately."

" Because they're becoming a nuisance."

" I don't think the Straw Hats are the gang we're looking for. They don't kill. This gang is cold. They have no remorse for killing , but they're smart about."

" You know I really hope this gang doesn't relate to your father.", Smoker told Rosinante ," I don't want you to be taken off this case, I have a gut feeling that this case will be one of those tricky ones."


	2. Chapter 2

Rosinante grunted when he felt a heat pool in his groin. He continued to thrust in and out of the tanned porn star erratically . He didn't know how either of the two ended up in such a situation and it was the last thing on his mind at the moment .

 

“ I’m so close .”, Rosinante shuddered transfixed on the black tattoo's that marked Law’s back.

 

Law turned his head to look over his shoulder to tell the blond something but the only thing that came out was the beeping sound of Rosinante’s alarm .

 

Rosinante woke up confused and rock hard . groaning into his pillow he despised his alarm for waking him up form such a dream especially when he was about to cum in said dream. Looking at his alarm clock he saw that he had 40 minutes to get to work . He then weighed his options and decided that it wasn't so bad if he was a few minutes late this morning .

 

Throwing off his covers Rosinante slipped a hand down his sweats and closed his eyes . The blond used his imagination to continued where his dream left off as he stroked his dick . Rosinante imagined what Law would say as he looked over his shoulder at him with that flushed cheeks and a lustful look the pornstatr’s eye. 

 

“ Cum inside me Rosinante. I want to feel it . I want to see your cum leak out of me.”, Law would say and that would be all that it took for Rosinante to cum inside the me.

 

Painting Rosinante kept his hand around his dick for just for a few moments longer feeling it grow flaccid in his hand. Once all the ecstasy he felt from his orgasim was gone he pulled him hand out and saw that it was covered in cum . Holding his hand out Rosinante got out of bed ,feeling a little dizzy, and made his way to the bathroom for a shower.

=0=

 

As Rosinante thought he had three minutes to get to work . He hurried down stairs to the lobby. Rosinante's mind was set on getting to work as he was rarely late, but that got put on hold when he saw a tired Law step out of the elevator dressed in scrubs with a blue backpack slung over his shoulder .

 

“ Good morning Law.”, Rosinante greeted as he jogged over to the man trying to forget the dream he had about him to avoid himself the embarrassment of a public boner.

 

Law had an annoyed and half asleep look on his face but when he saw the happy blond jogging towards him he couldn't help but to smile.

 

“ Good morning Rosinante. I see you're off to work as well.” Law said noticing that that blond was dressed in a suit and tie as he s the day before.

 

“ Yea,” the two began to walk to the front entrance ,” looks like you didn't get too much sleep last night.”

 

“ Oh,” The was a slight pause in Law’s voice as he looked away from the blond ,” I had a late shift at the hospital.”

 

Rosinante's trained mind picked up that Law was lying to him . Law was ashamed of his work as a pornstar. why else would he flat out lie about it . Rosinante felt bad for having taht dream when he realized that Law was lying , but he didn’t say anything about it .

 

“ At least what you’re doing is good . All I mostly do is mull over paperwork all day.”

 

“ I thought you worked for the police ?”. Law raised a brow.

 

“ I do , 80% of police work is paperwork.”

 

“ huh, well I guess I'm off to save people .”

 

“ And I'm off to do loads of paperwork .”, Rosinante sighed.

 

The laugh Law gave made being late for work worth it,” I’m sure that paperwork’s saving lives too.”

=0=

 

“ Your late.” officer Tashigi scolded Rosinante when he made it to work 20 minutes late.

 

“ Sorry traffic was horrible this morning .” , was the excuse he gave.

 

“ whatever , smoker wants to see you.”

 

“ Is it about me being late?”, he asked 

 

Officer Tagashi shook her head ,” About a recent case.”

 

Rosinante knew exactly which case Smoker wanted to see him about , It was the one that might be related to him father .Thanking the female officer Rosinante hurried to Smoker’s office.

 

“ You’re pretty late., Smoker noted not bothering to look up for his paperwork when he heard the door open.

 

“ Sorry, “ Rosinante closed the door ,” traffic was pretty bad. Is there any news on the case ?”

 

“ yea , have a seat.”, Smoker motioned him to set down .

 

Taking off his satchel and setting it down beside to chair Rosinante sat down ,” well what do we have.”

 

“ we found the girl , but there was something about her that’s troubling. She has a tattoo of the same symbol as the one that Charles drew for us.”

 

“ Is it old or new?”, Rosinante asked .

 

“ old,” Smoker answered , “ The tattoo was on her was on the inside of her right wrist and looked like it was starting to fade a little .”

 

“ Did she try to hide it?”

 

“ Yes,” Smoker nodded,” When she came in last night that was just for an initial statement . later this afternoon she’s coming in for an interrogating and a full statement on what happened . I want you to do the interrogation.”

 

“ are we interrogating her as a victim or a suspect?”. The blond asked already anxious to talk to the girl

 

“ That’s what i need you to decide . Do you think you can handle that ?”, Smoker asked Rosinante since the case may be close to him.

 

“ I’m a profiler, it’s my job to.”

=0=

 

“ Hello Stephanie my names Rosinante and I'm a profiler her to take your statement about what happened.”

 

Stephanie tensed up , “ I thought to girl officer from last night was going to take my statement.”

 

“ Something came up and she couldn't make it in today.” Rosinante lied.

 

“ oh, ok.”

 

Rosinante set down a voice recorder then asked ,” So what were you doing when you father called you?”

 

“ I was staying the night at a friends. When he told me all that stuff i got really scared and just left and did what he told me to do . “

 

“ it says that you were found in that sabaody at a gas station. You had called the police when you reached the gas station. Why did you call the police?”, Rosinante asked leaning a little closer.

 

“ I just,” She paused and looked at the voice recorder,” I just came to my senses I guess . Like I couldn't actually run away I'm only 18, still in high school. Where would i go?”

 

“ smart .”, he commented and read through more of the statement she gave.

 

It was all pretty simple . When she got the call from her after she freaked and ran . by the time she got to Sabaody she came to her sinuses and called the police who came and got her . The only thing was that she had been gone for over ten hour and Sabaody was only 78 miles for Grand Line city. What did she do in that amount of time?

 

“ So what else did you do?”, he asked.

 

“ what do you mean?”, Stephanie physically became nervous by the question.

 

“ Well you were gone for over ten hours and Sabaody isn’t a ten hour trip away .”

 

Stephanie was quiet and she began to mess for his curly black locks.

 

“ Stephanie?”

 

“ I-I did leave right away , just I thought about headed Alabasta. I was in like full survival made by then and knew that With Alabasta being a big tourist sight I could get a good job there. But then i thought about all the crime that was there so I headed back to Sabaody.”

 

“ Why didn't you tell the police that?”, Rosinante asked paying case attention to the small signs that she gave away that she was nervous and uncomfortable..

 

Stephanie still wasn't directly looking at him as she explained,” Well i was just scared last night and it slipped my mind , I know that sounds stupid but it did and I thought I'd get in trouble for not saying something about it.”

 

“ It’s ok if you don't remember every detail when you first give statement ,” Rosinante told her softly, just as long as you tell the truth.”

 

“ Alright.”

 

“ Ok, so one more question before we're done.”

 

Stephanie seemed to perk up at this and asked the profiler , “ sure what is it?”

 

Her words were a little rushed and she seemed anxious to leave , but that could just be the nerves of the whole ordeal getting to her.

 

Rosinante pulled out a copy of the sketch Charles had drew for them then slid it over the table so that she could see it. Rosinante paid close attention to stephine's face as she reacted to the sketch . 

 

Stephanie didn't seem afraid of confused of the symbol in front of her , in fact she looked angry . as she stared down at the symbol her lips were pressed in a thin line.

 

“ what does this mean.”, she asked looking back up to the blond,

 

“ I was hoping you could tell me since it's the same as the tattoo you have.”

 

Stephanie pulled up the sleeve of her shirt and flipped over her wrist. Her tattoo was indeed an exact replica of the sketch . 

 

“ So I was a little too rebellious and got a tattoo behind my parents back when I was 16. I went to some sleazy looking tattoo parlor and used a fake I.D. Looking back now I can’t believe that I didn't catch something from that place. I didn't even know what kind of tattoo I wanted so the girl who was at the front desk just gave a me a few binders to look through . I thought this one looked pretty cool so I choose it,” She paused and looked back to Rosinante ,” What does it mean?”

 

“ we’re still trying to figure that out .”, Rosinante lied , well half lied at least . He didn't have to tell her the theories that the police and he were trying to prove, “ do you remember the tattoo parlor where you got it?”

 

Stephine shook her head with a sad expression,” Not the name but i do know it was in the historic district, the bad part of the historic district.”

 

“ I really hope it doesn't mean anything bad.”

 

”... Me either.”

=0=

 

“ so what do you think?”, Smoker asked taking a drag of his cigarette at he and Rosinante stood out roof.

 

“ There's definitely something going on .She wouldn't make eye contact with me so she could be lying or scared of something. She also looked made when i showed her that sketch that Charles made.”

 

“ She could be telling the truth about her tattoo too. I can't tell you how many punks I've brought in that have had some kind of foreign tattoo that they have not idea what it means.”

 

“ We need to find that Tattoo parlor where she got the tattoo if we can.”

 

“ I haven't even found what gang that symbol is linked to .”, Smoker signed.

 

“ I can look into the parlor. There's not that many in the historic district of town. I can do it tomorrow.”

 

Smoker was quite as he took a long drag of his cigarette,” Isn't that you day off?”

 

“ Yea , i just want to get to the bottom of the meaning if this symbol.”

 

“ do what you want to but remember -”

 

“ Yes , yes,”Rosinante waved his hand ,” I'm not going to let the case get to me .”

 

“ Than you might want to bring a gun, the bad part of the historic district is pretty dangerous.”

 

“ huh, that’s odd. You’d usually warn me to watch my step.”, Rosinante noted .

 

“ You know you may be the clumsiest man I've ever met but you damm smart . If you really did get into trouble i know you’d find your way out of it.”

 

“ I'm not clumsy ,” Rosinante defend himself as he started getting ready to head back inside ,” my depth perception just messed up.”

 

As he took a step towards the roof’s door the blond tripped over his own feel and fell fast to the ground scratching up his cheek.

 

Sergeant Smoker made no move to help him up but instead just repeated ,” Like I said ; you're the most clueless man I've met.”

 

=0=

 

 

Rosinante frowned as he rummaged through his spice cabinet looking for salt. He thought he still had a little , but it looks like he would have to make the tomato sauce without any salt. 

 

“ I could go ask Law,” he said to himself , “ but I'd probably make a fool of myself.”

 

Though is he did go next door and ask then he could invite the pornstar over for dinner . Rosinante was a lot less awkward around people that he knew , so if he got to know Law better than maybe he could hold an actual conversations with him without growing fluster and constantly stumbling over his words.

 

Cleaning up Rosinante made sure he looked presentable in the slacks and dress shirt he had worn to work , He debated with himself on rather he should leave the shirt with the first few buttons undone or button them back up . in the end he chose to leave that shirt as it was hoping it would make him look attractive .

Before knocking on Law’s door Rosinante took a deep breath to try and build up his confidence. It didn't take long for Law to answer and when he did Rosinante couldn't help but to feel a little over dressed. Instead of being dressed in light blue scrubs as he was this morning Law was dressed in a pair of basketball shorts and a loose t-shirt.

 

“ oh hello Cora-ya.”, Law greeted the blond.

 

“ Hey Law , um sorry to bother you ,” Rosinante was quickly loosing his cool,” but um, d-do you think you have some salt I could have?”

 

“ Sure,” Law opened the door a little more and stepped aside to let the tall blond in,” come on in.”

 

“ Th-thanks.”

 

Stepping Inside Law’s apartment he noticed that it was a little smaller than his. The living room was nice and clean decorated with just a black couch a long coffee table and a large bookshelf to the side. Like his own apartment his the kitchen was separated by the living room by a long counter .

 

Rosinante stayed at the doorway awkwardly not knowing if he should have a seat somewhere or not. He began to wonder if law filmed his video in this apartment , but quickly shooed that thought away from his mind as Law came back with a zip-lock bag of salt.

 

“ Here.”, law handed him the bag.

 

“ Th-thanks Law.”, Rosinante smiled and hated himself for being so withdrawn around Law. After all he wanted to get close to the pornstar , but how could he do this when he acted like this when ever he was around him.?

 

As he was about to say his goodbye the beeping of a microwave was heard and law made a remark about his dinner being ready . Rosinante took that as his chance.

 

“ why don't you come over to my place for dinner, It’s be a lot better than a t.v dinner . I’m making pasta. “

 

“ Are you sure.”, Law asked .

 

Rosinante nodded very proud of his confidence, Yea, I make to much anyway .”

 

“Ok then,” Rosinante heart skipped a beat,” just let me grab my phone.”

 

Rosinante felt he was on cloud nine having dinner with his favorite pornstar, but then he reminded himself of how Law was ashamed of being a pornstar even when he was so popular. Keeping that in mind Rosinante remained himself not bring up anything that might elude to that and instead talk about Laws other profession an E.R nurse.

 

“ you can have a seat anywhere .”, Rosinante told the tanned man as he opened the door for Law.

 

Rosinante made his way to the kitchen and went back to cooking while Law decided to set at the counter so that he could watch the blond.

 

“ Where did you learn to make things from scratch?”

 

“ The food channel. I watched that a ton when I was a kid and I'm pretty good at following directions .”, Rosinante explained.

 

“ All I watched as a kid were a lot of science documentaries.”

 

“ I bet that paid off though since you’re going to school to be a doctoral and all.”

 

Law reflected on that for a moment before answering Rosinante ,” I guess in some ways it did.”

 

The conversation about law’s schooling carried on throughout the rest of the time that Rosinante spent cooking and eating . The blond found out more and more about the tanned and found it even more easier to talk to him without becoming a flustered mess much to his relief.

 

Rosinante had learned that at a very young age Law had been orphaned by his parents. He was latter adopted by an elder lady who ran a small clinic. She was what inspired Law to become a doctor. Law learned a little about Rosinante as well such as the Twin brother he had who was two inches taller than him and that worked as a lawyer. 

 

Law already knew that Rosinante was a profiler for the police but there was one thing he was curious about,” So is profiling something you do out of habit or just when you need to ?”

 

“ It’s more of a habit. When I do profile people I usually keep that to myself. I guess it’s a downside to my job.”

 

“ So you’ve probably profiled me right? .”,Law was more curious than ever about the blondes skill.

 

“ well yes I have from time to time, but I never think to much on it.”, Rosinante told the man making sure to lie about not thinking too much about what he observed.

 

“ So?”

 

“ so what do you think of me?”, Law land closer smiling , but there was something off about the way he was acting . 

 

‘Oh,’ Rosinante realized,’ he’s feeling anxious of my thoughts about him.’

 

“ Well you seem to be hiding some it , but everyone has something to hide and you seem very determined to do good in this world.”

 

“ You’re pretty good.”, Law complemented.

 

“Th-thanks.”, Rosette was sure he was blushing .

 

Dinner continued as normal and Law found that he enjoyed the blond’s company . Rosinante seemed sweet and innocent , maybe a little to innocent .Law concluded that Rosinante had to be a virgin. He made sure not to let his guard down. After all he could just be acting this way to get in the pornstars pants like most other men he met he showed any romantic interest in him. However Law wouldn't mind in that was truly the blonds intention .

 

Rosinante was glad that Law did not delve any further in his profiling skill and dinner continued on as normal. After dinner Rosinante would have prided himself for not making a fool of himself out of Law if not for what happened when the two were saying good-bye.

 

“ Dinner was great.”

 

“ Thanks, you can come over for dinner any time or i can teach you how to cook a few dished . It would be a lot better than eating t.v dinner every night right?”

 

Law stepped closed so that the two weren't but a few inches apart and started up at the tall blond smiling . Rosinante was so flustered that he almost didn’t catch the mischievous look in the tanned man’s gold eye’s.

 

“ is there any way I can repay you Cora-ya?”

 

“ anything?”, Rosenstein's voice grew higher.

 

Law nodded as his hands found started to fondle with the a button on the profiler’s white dress shirt,” Anything.”

 

Rosinante was quiet and stood there just staring down at the pornstar as lude thoughts of what he man could do for him crossed his mind, but he never voiced any of them.

 

“ St-stay in school and don't do drugs.”

 

Law erupted in laughter . Not man has ever said that to law when he was being intimate with them.He found it to be very cute.

 

“ Are you sure?”, Law asked after his laughter died down.

 

By this time Rosinante realized what heh had said and mentally kicked himself for saying such things when Law was trying to make a move on him , though truthfully he didn't want to take advantage of the pornstar like that so he was a little glad for his awkwardness.

 

“ yea, just keep working towards your degree I know how hard college can be and drugs can really means a person up you know.”

 

“ alright i guess that seems fair. Good-night Cora-ya.”

 

“ good-night Law.”,


End file.
